Good People Get Scary
by 3screws
Summary: A series of oneshots that explore the scary side of our favorite shinobi. Rated-M for thematic elements and implied violence, language and abuse.
1. Jaws in the dark

**I dont own Naruto or and related Characters.**

A lone mist ninja ran through the dense woods. He headed for the border out of fire country. His mission had gone awry and he needed to retreat. He was the last member of his team as far as he knew. The other two members had been swallowed by fierce jaws in the dark.

The mist-nin took to the trees in an effort to avoid the disorienting forest below. He leapt from branch to branch. A howl came from behind. He sped up. To night had already claimed his team, he would not be next. Another howl filled his ears, this one from off to the right. He continued, pushing hard for the safety of his own country.

The mission of the mist-nins had been to capture a young woman with a dangerous bloodline trait. Her clan had been wiped out with the other bloodline clans, but she was hidden and had escaped. The team tracked her closer and closer to fire country and once they had the all-clear to enter enemy territory they chased her down. Things went wrong when they came face to face with two Konoha kunoichi. The wolf women were little match for the trained mist killers, but something else was in the woods that night.

The remaining mist-nin missed his jump and landed again on the forest floor. The howling was everywhere now. The trees hid a menace he could not see. He spun to locate the danger. The howl filled the dark. A snapping, gnashing sound drew close behind as the scared shinobi wheeled. He drew a kunai and readied. There was nothing but dark. The gnashing of teeth was inches from the back of his neck. He spun again to find nothing. He smelled meat and blood so strong it stung his nostrils. The howl sounded again as something brushed the back of his leg. The mist-nin leapt forward and turned to attack. Where he stood he found the corpse of one of his teammates. The lifeless for was little more than mangled meat. Great tooth marks riddled the body and bones were visible snapped and crushed.

The seasoned killer took again to the trees. His knuckles were white in gripping his blade. He tore across the forest with chakra enhanced bounds. He came to a clearing and never thought twice to leap down and run for the other side. Once in the open he felt the jaws of his pursuer snapping at his back. He didn't turn when it caught his vest and tore the armored garment like tissue. He ran feverishly for the tree line on the other side. He gained distance on the howls behind him. One final dash and he was to the trees.

The adrenaline pumped through his system giving him the energy for a leap to the upper branches away from the best at his back. He flexed his legs and aimed to leave the ground, but as he did an arm shot around a nearby tree and wrapped up his neck. The other hand of his assailant dug a razor sharp kunai into his throat and twisted until the gurgle of blood stopped.

"Good job Akamaru. He came right to me." Kiba praised the hound. "Let's go check on mom and Hana."

**A short oneshot. thought i would try something a little different. I hope you like it. let me know if its too vague or hard to understand. more soon.**


	2. Monotone

**I don't own Naruto or any related characters.**

The cloud shinobi woke to a chittering sound. He opened his eyes in a haze to survey his surroundings. He realized soon he hung upside-down. He was in a small room with one door and no windows. He tried to move but his hands were bound and bagged, and it seemed his chakra was drained completely.

"Good, you are awake." A tall shinobi wearing a hooded coat and sunglasses approached. "Now we can begin. I won't lie to you and expect you to not lie to me. Where is Hyuuga Hanabi?"

The cloud-nin had been trained to resist torture and interrogation so he remained silent.

"I see you are reticent to answer. Let me show you why you should." Shino removed a kunai from the suspended ninja's gear. He lifted the weapon to eye level and let it drop to the ground. Waiting where the blade fell was a circling swarm of insects. The kunai didn't make a sound as it was devoured. It simply fell as if into a hole, though the ground was solid beneath them.

"Where is Hyuuga Hanabi?" Shino asked again, no change in his tone.

The cloud shinobi was not impressed. His training and will would not let him fall to intimidation. Even when Shino raised a bug covered hand to the man's exposed leg he did not speak. When the insects took flesh, muscle and began to take the bone one tiny chunk at a time the ninja didn't answer.

Shino raised a swirling cloud of bugs that took tiny bites of the man. Every scrap of clothing faded and disappeared. His skin grew thinner and completely worn through in some places. The bug master calmed the swarm and asked again.

"Where is Hyuuga Hanabi?" No change in his voice.

The cloud-nin screamed as Shino peeled a long strip of skin from his arm. From outside the room the observers heard the shrieks rend the air. The man would not speak. He screamed and thrashed in his bonds, but no answers were presented.

"You will tell me. I am far from finished, and I can surprise you." Shino kept his tone level, no emotion only cold confident fact.

Insects flew from Shino's sleeve to land on the man's exposed belly. They dug their heads into the soft flesh first, before burying their entire bodies beneath the surface. The cloud-nin coughed. He drew several shallow breaths and coughed again, expelling blood with it.

"These beetles will attack your organs one at a time. They will finish with your bowels. It is a pain you have not been trained for. You are being eaten alive from within. I will continue as long as this takes, as long as you make me continue." Shino still did not change his emotionless tone.

Shino stepped out of the small room after fifteen minutes. The group assembled in the hall looked in and saw only a frayed rope dangling from the ceiling. There was no blood, no clothes, no trace of the enemy ninja at all.

"I have a location for Hanabi." Shino reported no change in his tone.

**The muse is strong with this one. any ideas about how or why Naruto characters get scary would be very cool. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. more soon.**


	3. In my Head

**I don't won Naruto or any related characters.**

Kato was a spy from the Hidden Sound Village. He was discovered yester day. He tried to escape from the ANBU, but something happened.

Kato awoke in the apartment he had been using as a base. He knew he was in trouble. He went for the door. As he struggled with the knob a beautiful blond woman smirked at him. He shook his head, remembering. This woman had used some mental jutsu, had got into his head to learn he was a spy.

"You know I found more than the fact you were a spy. I know about your trips to the academy. I know about the teacher you were harassing. You know her husband is the forgiving type. He's a good guy, until you mess with his family." Ino continued to smirk at the man struggling with the door.

"You are not real!" Kato screamed. "You are just a figment of my imagination. You are an echo of that jutsu."

Kato finally opened the door and ran for the alley. He took his planned route toward a safe escape from the village. He took to the roofs when a sound from the street seemed to approach. Standing on the roof where he went up was Ino, still smirking.

"Go away. You are just a memory." Kato insisted.

"Yeah, a memory of your guilt." Ino seemed to be teasing him. "I saw how you intimidated the students. I saw what you did to that poor child you got alone. I saw the teacher confront you with her suspicions. I saw you threaten and torment her."

"Shut up!" Kato ran past.

Ino waited on the next roof. "You know that kid was an Aburame? I have a soft spot for the Aburame, so I'm taking this a little personal."

"Fine! Take it however you want. You are just in my head. I'll be rid of you soon enough." Kato leapt to the next roof and the next.

"Look there." Ino pointed behind the fleeing sound-nin.

Kato looked over his shoulder to see a strange scene. Ino was standing opposite a man three roofs back. Kato watched as Ino slumped and the man adjusted his posture. The figure turned making his face visible. Kato suddenly remembered.

It was him that got caught in Ino's jutsu. This was his memory. His body walked to the edge of the roof. Kato panicked. He ran to stop his body from dropping. He watched as his own body turned its head smiled a wicked smile and dropped from the roof.

The fall was a short one, but Ino angled the body just so. Kato watched in slow motion as his head fell first. When he impacted the ground he was completely inverted, making the ten foot fall break his neck. The crunch was only a nanosecond long but Kato cringed with the sound of it.

"You see I'm not in your head. You are in mine. This was the last of your memories, and now you will be erased." Ino smirked at him once more. Then she destroyed the last of Kato's mind.

**Special thanks to Zannen for the great suggestion. I hope you enjoy the update. I love feedback and encourage everyone to review and pm me. thanks again for reading. more soon.**


	4. Perfectly Normal

**I don't own Naruto or any related characters.**

It was a beautiful night in Konoha. There had been no clouds that day until late in the afternoon so the evening was just the right temperature. The night was warm enough to go out with no jacket, and a light breeze kept the air fresh and clean. It was a perfect night in Konoha to kill the Hokage.

A Stone Village assassin crept through the basement of the Namikaze mansion. He made his was up through the kitchen, and skulked up the stairs. He approached the door of the sleeping Hokage, not remembering to check the other rooms for guards. He passed the bathroom and assumed because the lights were off no one was there. He was wrong.

The assassin spun around when he felt the first blow land. He didn't have time to even yell as his chakra shut down, and then his muscle function. The man collapsed to the floor but was caught by thin strong arms. He was rearranged so his attacker was at his back with his arm twisted behind him, and the attackers face only inches from his on his shoulder.

"You come into my house wanting to kill my husband?" Hinata whispered to the man.

She didn't really expect a response. She turned the man's hand further up his back breaking the shoulder. She then marched him to the back door. She quietly opened the door and led the man out to the alley. Ever quiet Hinata broke the man's arm again. Then the other arm. She kicked his knees backward and finally snapped his neck.

Hinata loaded a large trash can with the remains of the Stone Village assassin and went back inside. She washed her hands and changed into some clean pajamas. She put the forgotten dishes in the washer, and ran a rag over the counter before heading upstairs and crawling into bed.

"What took so long?" Naruto questioned sleepily.

"A stray cat got in through the basement. I put him out in the alley." Hinata answered as if it were perfectly natural.

The next morning Hinata served breakfast for her husband and son. She prepared her lessons and went to work at the academy. Her day was perfectly normal, and no one would ever know how she protected her family. No one would even know how many times she had done the exact same thing.

**Thanks for reading. This one is a little short and was kinda toughto write, but i hope you enjoyed it. More soon.**


	5. Skin

**I don't Own Naruto or any Related Characters.**

The sound Nin released a fire jutsu as he backed down the alley. The man before him took the brunt of it in the chest, fraying his flak vest and destroying the sleeves of his garment. The man reached up and ripped the tattered armor from his body. The sound Nin continued to back up as the man took another slow step forward.

The man undid the bandages covering his arms and continued his slow pace toward the enemy ninja. His chest and arms were covered in scars, far too many to count. "You know how I got these scars?" the man questioned the sound Nin.

The sound Nin smirked and threw a kick into the exposed stomach of the oncoming man. "Who cares?" He replied as the kick hit muscle so hard it was like steel.

"I promised myself and my teacher that I would train day and night until I was a splendid ninja. My body has been through training that would kill most people. I made it, but my skin holds the reminders of mistakes I made." The man enunciated every word. "I am Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village, and I will remind you of the mistake you made in attacking my friends."

Lee continued to advance, one slow step at a time. The sound Nin launched another attack, punching Lee square in the nose. The bridge of his nose split with the impact and blood ran down his face. The sound Nin produced a kunai and struck with deadly intent. Lee moved to the side ever so slightly, turning a deadly blow into a stab in the muscle of his shoulder.

"These scars remind me that I must stay diligent and train and have a purpose for my fighting. They show me that doing what is hard is worth it and that you can protect your friends if you try hard enough. I would give anything in the world to help my people and protect my friends, including my skin. Would you?" Lee stared the man dead in the eye.

The sound Nin unleashed a barrage of blows. Lee moved in subtle ways to avoid death, but did not avoid any strike. The sound Nin had been out of chakra since the fire technique and Lee knew it. Lee would never die as long as this man breathed and the man knew it. Lee was savaged in a way that would kill any other man, but he continued. This juggernaut would never stop.

"I have given my measure of skin." Lee stared down the exhausted sound Nin. "Now it's your turn." He said as he raised a kunai and began the bloody work.

**Happy Halloween. i hope you like the darker side of Lee i have here. More soon.**


End file.
